This invention relates to coke ovens in general and, in particular, to a new and useful method and apparatus for charging coke to a plurality of coke ovens which are arranged in a horizontally disposed battery by circulating the coal above the batteries and transferring select quantities thereof into the charging chutes of the batteries by passing it from the circulating conveyor through the car and a conveyor therein and a transfer connection to the charging chute.